


El espejo

by Chappylandia



Series: Hogwarts AUs Collection [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dipper... es Dipper, M/M, Mabel esta preocupada, mentioned Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, mentions of Stanford Pines - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y así Dipper Pines se hunde de nuevo en la locura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El espejo

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: El espejo.  
> Fandom: Gravity Falls.  
> Personajes: Dipper Pines.  
> Fecha: 20 de diciembre de 2015.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

Dipper observa el espejo con desesperación, como todos los días.

No hay nada especial, mágico, en el, nada aparente al menos por ahora, y Dipper quiere arrancarse los cabellos por quinta vez consecutiva ante su falta de reacción.

Al principio pensó que se trataba del famoso espejo del antiguo director Albus Dumbledore (y así se lo dijo a Mabel, cuando la había arrastrado desde la sala común de Gryffindor hasta la Sala de los Menesteres a conocer el objeto de su obsesión) pero la idea rápidamente comprobó ser errónea.

En ninguna parte del mundo podría haber un espejo semejante.

Después de 3 años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Dipper ostentaba el dudoso honor de conocer el castillo como la palma de su mano; pasadizos, escaleras, retratos, cada uno de sus secretos había sido repasado por el pequeño Pines una y otra vez, tanto en los libros de la biblioteca como en los diarios del famoso auror Stanford Pines, su tío abuelo.

Pero en ninguno de ellos había conocido jamás algo como la creatura que debería mostrarse en el espejo cuando el reloj diera las 3:33 de la madrugada.

"Vamos" apuró el castaño, aunque sabía que nada de lo que hiciera haría que los minutos caminaran más rápido "vamos"

Mabel estaba preocupada, Mabel no lo entendía.

Para Mabel era solo un espejo tenebroso que mostraba ilusiones, no más y no menos, no importa lo que su hermano dijera.

Pero Dipper no podía dejarlo, no sabría cómo, mucho menos cuando desde el interior del espejo comenzó a cambiar notoriamente.

Dipper observa, fascinado como siempre lo hace, como su reflejo parpadea sin necesidad de que él lo haga primero, mostrándole al joven Slytherin unos ojos dorados y brillantes, con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras el resto de su cuerpo va cambiando paulatinamente.

Cabellos dorados suplantan a los castaños, y la piel se oscurece varios tonos hasta que Dipper se encuentra frente a si con el ser que acecha su mente tanto dormido como despierto.

El muchacho (un par de años mayor que Dipper aparentemente, con la misma corbata verde y plateada y un uniforme que se ve millones de veces más costoso y más antiguo que el suyo) sonríe al verlo, como lo hace siempre, y alza la mano para comenzar a escribir en lo que para él debe ser la parte delantera del espejo.

Dipper puede sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho cuando termina de leer.

"EERT ENIP ALOH"

"Hola, Bill" susurra en respuesta, sentándose frente al espejo hipnotizado.

No se percata de lo frío y oscuro de la habitación, ni la forma en que toda fuente de luz parece extinguirse alrededor suyo: solo los ojos dorados, ardientes de Bill, brillando frente a él como si deseara mostrarle todo el conocimiento del mundo.

Y así Dipper Pines se hunde de nuevo en la locura.


End file.
